


Breach

by vvalrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Plans, Murder, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Set right after Retribution.Jack and Nova spend some quality time in the interrogation room.





	Breach

"So Reyes killed a guy." Nova lean's back in her seat, crossing her ankles. "I think murder is part of all our resumes," she pauses for a moment and turns her head to look at the mirror to her left, this was the first time she was on the inside of the interrogation room. They wouldn't intimidate her, they wouldn't make her say whatever they wanted. They were watching her and she knew it, whether it was Morrison or Amari, someone was watching. 

"Reyes made a choice." she scoffs and turns her attention back to the empty chair in front of her.

"Not everyone agreed with his decision." Nova had been referring to McCree who had yelled at Reyes shortly after he had shot Antonio. He had been so disgusted with how at ease the others had been about the situation. He expected it from Moira, but not the others. Especially not Nova, but that had been his fault for letting his feelings cloud his judgment. He only saw what she wanted to show and this was a new side of her.

The door next to the mirror opened and she locked eyes with Morrison who sauntered over towards the table, dropping down a malina folder in front of her. Her eyes followed his movements as he sat down, grunting softly as he made contact with the seat. 

Morrison cleared his throat, all of her attention on him.

Nova uncrossed her legs, letting her leg jump and up and down. This wasn't how she had wanted to spend her Thursday night after a long mission. She leaned into the table and rested her arms in front of her, clasping her hands together.

"Let's start from the beginning." his voice was gruff.

She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. "Haven't you heard it from the beginning already?" she asked, annoyed he had requested her group be seen after word got out about Antonio. Genji had predicted this, but she had brushed it off. 

"Jesse, Genji, Moira? Did they not start from the beginning?" she stared at him.

"Reyes?"

Morrison clenched his fists at the sound of his name. She knew they hadn't spoken yet, he had wanted statements from his subordinate's first. Nova knew it was bullshit. No one wanted to question a close friend.

He sighed loudly, "We want to make sure things add up. If there was a reason behind his actions. I know Reyes, he wouldn't just-"

"Do you?" Nova cut him off, once again leaning back in her seat. The question had caught him off guard and he straightened up. Of course he knew Gabriel, they were good friends after all.

Right?

There was a long silence between the two where they just looked at each other.

"Look, I'm just going to tell you the same story the other's did." Nova finally spoke, making him grit his teeth. "We don't know why Reyes did what he did. None of us are aware of any ulterior motives." Nova licked her lips. It was partly true, Jesse and Genji had no idea Reyes had planned on killing Antonio. She couldn't say the same for Moira though, but she wanted to believe her godmother had nothing to do with the murder. 

"If you know him so damn well, why can't you answer your own question, why did he do it?" she taunted him.

Morrison felt like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn't come up with an excuse and it pissed him off. Jolting out of his seat, he slammed his hand down over the folder. "We had a plan and he didn't follow it, none of you did!" he shouted, "None of you tried to stop him." 

Nova suddenly couldn't look at him, he was right. 

"I'm just as surprised as you are." she admitted softly. Morrison shut his eyes tightly for a moment, he hadn't meant to lose his cool like that. He shook his head and sighed loudly, "You're dismissed."

Nova parted her lips to speak but decided against it. Instead, she stood and stepped over towards him. "Sometimes it's hard to see someone's flaws when you have too many good memories of them, but people can change and it's not always for the best. I wanted to lie to myself and say people make mistakes." Nova placed her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. "That wasn't a mistake. Reyes had planned this, I don't know why and I don't know if anyone else is involved, but if they are... I can tell you for sure Jesse and Genji aren't a part of it." she let go of his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

She shut the door behind her softly, taking a peek behind her before she stepped out into the hallway where a certain cowboy and cyborg had waited for her.


End file.
